


Misión: Sobrevivir

by Beth_Alpe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Alpe/pseuds/Beth_Alpe
Summary: Una misión simple hace surgir asuntos complicados. Quizá Percy no sea el héroe invencible que creyó ser. Los dioses están más dentro de su vida de lo que él cree.





	1. Chapter 1

_Cronología: Después de “La batalla del Laberinto” y antes de “El último héroe del Olimpo” (Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo)._

* * *

# I

## Tan sencillo como cortar un pan.

El corte fue limpio.

La hoja atravesó de forma precisa y tajante. Desde que la vio, sabía que era eficaz contra cualquier oponente. Era un híbrido de una espada larga y un enorme cuchillo de sierra para cortar pan. Imaginó que no solo cercenaría a la perfección, sino que molería las entrañas de quien osara desafiar a su dueño. Añadiendo, claro, su toque final de ponzoña, que liquidaría de forma absoluta a cualquiera. Una maravillosa y mortífera espada.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo que en tan sólo 3 años y con solo 15 años encima, era ya un experto en armamento y estrategias militares. Sabía lo suficiente para admirar una buena arma cuando la veía. Y lo suficiente para sentirse un completo idiota, por dejarse atravesar por una.

### .  P E R C Y .

La _dracaena_ rompió en una carcajada triunfal. Perdí la concentración, dos segundos, sólo dos segundos, y ese fue mi error. Vi en la cara de la mujer-serpiente formarse una sonrisa demente unos segundos antes de ser barrida de arriba hacia abajo por una espada de hoja negra y reducirse en polvo.

Nico di Angelo se quedó arrodillado con su espada de acero clavada al asfalto, donde estuvo de pie la _dracaena_ , respirando agitadamente. Me observó con cuidado, primero mi rostro, que en ese momento debió estar congelado en la sorpresa del ataque, y luego mi abdomen, donde la espada me atravesó.

Mis entrañas estallaron en dolor, con un desfase de unos segundos, en cuanto la adrenalina en mi cuerpo descendió. Mis oídos se encontraban aturdidos por la batalla finalizada, pero pude escuchar al fondo la de estática que alguien gritó mi nombre.

El rostro de una preocupada Annabeth apareció frente a mí, cuestionándome cosas que en ese instante me parecían indescifrables. No podía percibir más allá de mi abdomen retorciéndose de dolor. Annabeth sostuvo mi brazo mientras me doblaba sobre mí mismo. Estúpido. Debía ser el más torpe y estúpido entre los hijos de Poseidón. Había enfrentado antes a esas mujeres-serpiente y vencido con facilidad. Tenía un historial con peores enemigos en batallas altamente desfavorecidas, que aquello. Derrotado gigantes, incluso noqueado a dioses. Y una _dracaena_ me había empalado como brocheta de queso en dos segundos.

Focalicé mi energía a dos cosas primordiales: a) no aullar de dolor y b) ponerme de pie. Pan comido, sin considerar el hecho de que con cada latido de mi corazón, la ponzoña se expandía por mi cuerpo, quemando mis venas.

Me apoyé en Annabeth para estabilizarme y escanear el escenario. Las _dracaenas_ estaban fuera de vista. Y mis amigos estaban en una sola pieza. Suficiente. Buen trabajo. La carretera lucía desierta, algo que agradecí, así no moriría apuñalado y arroyado. Sólo apuñalado. Thalía rebuscaba dentro de su bolso con violencia, mientras Annabeth y Nico realizaban un recuento de los daños en mi cuerpo.

– …estoy segura que debe estar por aquí –gruñó Thalía en algún punto a la carretera, cercano a mí.

– Va a necesitar mucho néctar –espetó seco Nico.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Percy? –susurró temblando Annabeth. Le quité un poco de tensión a mi quijada para responder sin gritar por el dolor.

–He estado mejor…

– Voy a levantar un poco tu playera solo para ver la herida –Annabeth me previno mientras descubría mi abdomen. Sentí la brisa en el ambiente cuando descubrió la herida y reprimí un grito. Escuché el sollozo de Annabeth y la vi palidecer junto con Nico.

– Dioses… ¡Thalía! Vamos a necesitar unas vendas y… y…oh Percy –ella temblaba mientras intentaba pensar en una solución.

– Estaré bien…-traté de sonar seguro, pero mi voz apenas salió.

Thalía rugió frustrada y lanzó de una patada su bolsa de viaje lejos. – Nico, ¿seguro que no tienes una dotación extra?

– Usé lo que me quedaba en Las Vegas.

– ¿Annabeth? – Thalía llamó a su amiga, pero ella no respondió. Estaba vendándome con manos temblorosas.

– No tenías que haber girado, yo tenía todo bajo control… –murmuraba. Sabía que me lo decía a mí, pero parecía distante y perdida.

– Tenemos que desplazarnos, el siguiente poblado esta solo a dos kilómetros si no me equivoco –la voz de Nico era la más apacible. Sonaba tranquilo, pero presionado.

– Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. Yo podría llamar a Phoebe si…

– Quirón dijo que no nos comunicáramos con el campamento hasta terminar la misión –le cortó Annabeth.

– Y cuando termine, Percy ya se habrá desangrado –Thalía sonaba exasperada –completamos ya la misión. Tenemos la estúpida información que ellos querían. Solo queda regresar al campamento. Debemos comunicarnos o Percy no llegará ni a Kansas. –

Annabeth titubeo. Observó la carretera, impaciente. Y se congeló.

– Agua –murmuró – ¡Agua!

Nico captó de inmediato, pero Thalía tardó un poco más en comprender. Agua. Claro. Pero estábamos en medio de un desierto, y no estaba en condiciones ni para mantenerme de pie, mucho menos para convocar agua.

Mire a Annabeth, aun mareado:

– No podré convocarla, necesito encontrar una fuente natural.

– Caminemos al próximo poblado –sugirió Nico.

– Percy no está en condiciones.

Di un par de pasos y Annabeth calló.

– Puedo hacerlo –oculté una mueca de dolor.

– Pero tú…

– Caminemos, si no nos movemos, nos encontrarán aquí, y no sirvo de nada así.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos, superé mis propias expectativas. Juré que al regresar a Nueva York, podía dar una conferencia de “El poder de la mente” o algo similar. Controlé el ardor de mi cuerpo y me concentré en cosas sencillas como respirar y dar el siguiente paso.

Annabeth y Thalía iban unos 50 metros delante de nosotras, para exploración y prevenir amenazas. Por una vez agradecí que Nico tuviese la altura justa para servirme de apoyo. Recorrimos el tramo de dos kilómetros batiendo récord en lentitud. Una línea de pequeños edificios con cobertizos oxidados y unos arbotantes de luz amarillenta se fue dibujando lentamente frente a nosotros. La noche era fresca y perturbadoramente seca, cosa que me ponía nervioso, como buen hijo del dios del mar. Sabía que sería una tarea titánica encontrar fuentes de agua naturales a cielo abierto. Pero aún más, convocarlas del subsuelo.

Desde que habíamos logrado salir ilesos y sin inconvenientes de Las Vegas, sabía que algo no iba bien. Las misiones nunca eran tan fáciles. Aún más considerando, la cercanía que tenía la ciudad con la costa oeste, la capital mundial de los monstruos. Todo parecía tan fácil que incluso presumí que el hecho de olvidar mi porción personal de néctar era pura intuición. Idiota.

Un par de espíritus del viento nos molestaron unas horas antes. Luego, aparecieron las dracaenas. Y ese poblado a unos metros ya frente a nosotros, daba la pinta de que tendríamos una noche divertida.

Annabeth y Thalía se alejaron para internarse en algunas intersecciones de las primeras calles. Nico me depositó en modo-bulto en una banca cercana a lo que parecía haber sido una vez un parque local. Tan pronto como me dejó, sentí mi interior expandirse en una crisis de ardor insoportable.

– Esto no luce bien –murmuró Nico escaneando su entorno. No necesitaba ser yo un genio para saberlo.

Destapé Contracorriente e iluminé mi alrededor. Era lo más útil que podía hacer por el momento. Mientras Nico no me observaba, levante con terror mi playera, sólo para darme cuenta que los vendajes ya estaban empapados en sangre y algo acuoso intentaba salir de mí. La herida era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Maravillosa espada.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados acercarse. Oculté el vendaje y cubrí con mi mano mi abdomen. Si las cosas no iban bien, no debería preocupar aún más a las chicas.

– El lugar está desierto –espetó Thalía de inmediato. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire –Al parecer era solamente una estación de paso y quedó olvidada. Recorrimos el lugar. No hay agua.-

Annabeth me observaba como si me pidiera perdón. Quizá mi semblante era el de un muerto o algo similar, porque su rostro era de dolor.

Soluciones. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en soluciones. Era culpa mía estar así. Así que yo debía solucionarlo. Estaba retrasando el regreso a casa y cada minuto allí peligraba. Éramos un delicioso coctel de semidiós, picado previamente y aderezado con terror.

– Iré a ver las antiguas fuentes de agua, quizá pueda sentir algo y convocar suficiente agua para sanarme –no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que dije, pero tenía que parecerlo. No sentía ninguna fuente de agua. Lo único que sentía era como sudaba por contener el dolor y mis entrañas ardiendo.

No estuvieron del todo de acuerdo, pero era lo que había. Me arrastré junto a Nico por las edificaciones olvidadas, y confirmé que de estar ileso, saldría corriendo del lugar. Conforme nos adentrábamos en los callejones, sentía a Nico estremecerse bajo mi brazo. No estaba sintiendo nada. Ni una gota en kilómetros. Sólo estaba comprando tiempo para pensar y convencerlos de movernos antes que algo realmente brillante se me ocurriera. Y no sería mucho tiempo. Conforme avanzamos un par de manzanas, mi vista se comenzó a nublar y mis piernas perdían fuerza. Para evitar advertir a Nico de la gravedad de mi condición, lo envié con las chicas y le dije que avanzaría solo apoyándome en los muros de los edificios cercanos. Nico dudo, me escudriño con la mirada, y asintió antes de salir corriendo con las chicas y dejarme apoyado contra un viejo muro de tabique.

Fue quizá por ello, que no advertí, cuando volví a estar consciente, que ya estaba en el suelo luchando por abrir mis párpados. Quizá también, fue por el hecho de estar sólo, mientras los demás recorrían de nuevo el lugar, que olvidé cuanto tiempo llevaba así. E ignoré los gritos y sonidos de lucha a mí alrededor. Y Annabeth fue solo una sombra acercándose a mi para intentar levantarme. Su voz era un sonido sordo lejano.

Levanté mi mano para tocar su rostro difuso en mi vista.

– Siento su fuerza vital debilitándose… –Nico murmuró en la lejanía. Annabeth me habló. En el límite de la inconciencia pronuncié su nombre, o eso creí. Escuché un sollozo. Me perdí en la oscuridad.


	2. Sábado por la noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comenzó, un sábado por la noche cualquiera.

* * *

# II

## Sábado por la noche.

Mataba el tiempo cambiando frenéticamente la estación de radio. Pasaba de un estridente pop a electrónica, y luego a jazz. Conservaba firmemente arraigada su aberración contra la música ‘políticamente correcta’. Dio la tercera vuelta por cada estación programada en el estéreo hasta que captó la voz de Kurt Cobain y se instaló en la estación. Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras se hundía en el asiento del auto.

– ¿Lithium? –adivinó Nico al lado suyo, con la vista aún clavada en el acceso del Hotel Hard Rock.

– Pensé que estaba fuera de tu época… –cortó en seco su frase. Quizá no era del todo amable recordar el detalle que Nico había pasado más de 50 años congelado en un casino. Pero Nico apenas reaccionó al comentario, encogió los hombros y siguió escudriñando aquel acceso.

Hacía más de una hora que Percy y Annabeth se internaron en aquel casino, encubiertos, simulando ser un par de _juniors*_ busca-problemas que querían pasarla bien. Thalía sabía que Percy no tendría que esforzarse mucho para parecerlo.

Dicho por cualquier persona, el plan sonaría descabellado. Pero era una idea concebida por una hija de la mismísima Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, así que debía funcionar, y muy bien. Aunque eso implicase tomar “prestado” un auto, algo de dinero y algunas prendas de diseñador, todo en el nombre de la extracción de información _no-violenta_. Además, a contar que lugar a intervenir se encontraba atestado de mortales, lo más “prudente” era acceder de incógnito y salir sin ser detectados. El plan sonaba perfecto hasta la parte de acceder de incógnito, pero al agregar a la ecuación el factor Percy Jackson, el resto, lo dudaba.

Así que allí estaban. Sentados al frente de un auto de lujo, vestidos de coctel, escuchando la mezcla menos inspiradora de música, un sábado por la noche.

### THALÍA

No estaba segura si era falta de acción, de música o ese vestido negro de encaje que llevaba encima que Annabeth eligió para mí. Comenzaba a perder el control de mi ansiedad. En las últimas 48 horas desde que logramos salir del campamento, mi más grande contribución se reducía a la manipulación de la niebla para conseguir un auto del cual luego me convertiría en su chofer. Estar quieta no es parte de la naturaleza de un semidiós. Creí que Annabeth ya lo sabía. Es por eso que Nico me sorprendía.

¿Qué ese chico no respiraba? ¿Hablaba? No es que me incomodara su pasividad. Pero su silencio era proporcional a mi curiosidad por saber que pasaba por su mente. Me sorprendí descubriendo mis pensamientos de niña de 13 años jugándome pasadas. Teóricamente, debía estar sobre los 16 años, aunque siendo una cazadora, me conservaría en esa edad física mucho tiempo. Pero todos esos años siendo una leyenda oculta bajo un árbol, detuvieron mi crecimiento emocional, mental. Llámenlo como quieran. Aún me sentía como una chica de 13 en el cuerpo de una de 16. Luchando batallas de alguien de 20. Vaya dilema.

Giré discretamente para observar a Nico. Guardaba esa posición neutra, con un gesto de seriedad indescifrable. Busqué suerte en algunas estaciones más. Nirvana. Genial.

– ¿Lithium?

Me sorprendí de su comentario.

– Pensé que estaba fuera de tu época… – ‘porque tú vienes de los cuarenta’. Rayos. Él ni se inmutó. Encogió los hombros y siguió observando.

– No sería la primera vez que escucharas gente muerta –solté a modo de broma. Él giró y me miró. Creí que no le causo gracia. Parecía lidiar una pequeña batalla mental, y al final dibujó una media sonrisa.

– Si tuviera que elegir que muertos escuchar, lo preferiría a él –finalizó. Solté una pequeña risa al imaginarlo.

– Entonces el inframundo no suena nada bien. Aunque si te encuentras con el alma de Kurt y de otros del club de los 27**, debe ser divertido –comenté, sin querer, indagando. No tenía especial interés por la vida del inframundo. Pero que un chico como él pasara más tiempo ahí que con los vivos, era un misterio para mí.

Él pareció reflexionar la pregunta mientras seguía el ritmo con sus dedos.

– No es como si todas las almas fuesen reconocibles –se volvió conmigo –Aunque realmente nunca lo había pensado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Buscar a famosos? ¿U organizar una tocada en el inframundo?

Nico solo dibujo una sonrisa pícara. Supongo que debí contar aquello como su forma de reír. Ese chico dio un giro total desde que lo conocí aquel invierno en el internado, donde Grover lo identificó como mestizo. Ahora era más reservado, perspicaz, incluso juraría que más maduro que muchos chicos de su edad, o mayores, como Percy. Vamos, Percy no era una referencia sólida del término de _madurez_. Pero Nico, en cambio, cargaba con una especie atmósfera de energía misteriosa e incómodamente poderosa. Detrás de ese rostro de facciones finas y pálido como la nieve, enmarcado con su cabellera azabache y rebelde, escondía un fascinante mundo que llamaba mi atención más de lo que quisiera.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, esa que dibujaba sutilmente con sus finos labios, cargada de cierto aire malévolo.

– El inframundo no es exactamente divertido… –concluyó.

Lo observé con cuidado unos segundos mientras él volvía la vista hacia el acceso del casino. A decir verdad, no pensaba en el Inframundo. Mi mente se dirigía a una idea concreta: él tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a su padre, lo único que a ambos nos quedaba. Su progenitor: el mismísimo dios del Inframundo, amo de la muerte, y aun así, permitía que su hijo estuviese cerca de él. De la forma menos amorosa, pero cerca de él. ¿Y mi padre, dios del rayo? Apenas se dignaba en saludarme las pocas ocasiones que había visitado el Olimpo.

– Es mejor que nada –mascullé sin querer con rabia.

Nico se giró, y por un momento, nuestras mentes se conectaron en la misma idea: no éramos tan diferentes.

– No es que pueda ver a mi padre todo el tiempo –dijo cautelosamente –Solamente que es un sitio cómodo para mí.

– Entonces tienes gustos muy peculiares… –espeté.

– No más que pasarla atravesando el país con tu grupo de amigas inmortales –lanzó al aire.

– No somos…

– …inmortales. Lo sé. –me sonrió.

– Claro. Olvidaba quien es tu padre –dije cediendo a su razón. Quizá era esa conciencia tan clara que él tenía de la dualidad vida-muerte que lo tornaba en ese espíritu apacible.

– Bueno, tú eres la hija del jefe así que… –Nico cortó la frase justo cuando lo fulminaba con la mirada. Nico puso su cara de niño bueno. Y eso, a decir verdad, en él era algo extraño. Me reí de buena gana.

– El gran Señor del cielo que intenta poner el ejemplo siendo un espectacular padre –dije como si le hablase al volante –aunque traducido en vocabulario divino, ser buen padre es cortar toda comunicación y ayuda a tus hijos –terminé con amargura. Clavé la vista de nuevo en la desesperante perspectiva del acceso al casino por décimo cuarta vez en la noche. Todo lucía normal dentro del parámetro de Las Vegas.

– Son dioses, pero eso no quiere decir que son perfectos –sentenció con cuidado Nico. Cruzamos miradas durante una fracción de segundo. No sabía si él defendía a nuestros progenitores o intentaba hacerme sentir mejor. Pero eso no me importó. Durante un segundo, me sentí acogida por esa mirada profunda y oscura como la noche. Supe que comprendía. Me incomodé y volví rápidamente mi vista al frente.

– ¿Crees que era realmente necesario traer a los hijos de los Tres Grandes solo por un pedazo de información? –cambié el rumbo de la conversación. Era la pregunta que rodaba mi cabeza desde que recibí la asignación a la misión. Y no sólo mía. Annabeth también se lo preguntaba, aunque estaba segura de tener algunas pistas del porqué. Cosas de hija de Atenea. Pero Nico había aceptado la misión sin rechistar.

– Algo que necesitan de nosotros –lo comentó sin importancia. Pero sus ojos brillaban como si entendiera todas las implicaciones. Abrí la boca para discutirlo pero él cortó mi comentario.

– Percy dijo que esperáramos su señal, pero, ¿cuál es la señal? –dudé en contestarle. Por un momento olvidé que esperábamos nuestro turno para entrar.

Justo en ese momento giré hacia el frente. La enorme guitarra iluminada sobre el acceso estaba parpadeando, como si la electricidad fallara. Unos segundos después, escuché algunos gritos, y decenas de personas saliendo disparadas del acceso.

– Esa, es nuestra señal –acerté mientras salía del auto.


	3. Alto Voltaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Percy pende de un hilo. Para su buena suerte, cuentan con el hijo del Inframundo como amigo.

* * *

# III

## Alto voltaje.

Cuando Annabeth vio, impotente, a la _dracaena_ atravesar a Percy con la espada, se congeló.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, y ese molesto cosquilleo en su espalda, que le indicaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir, acertó. A ella no le gustaba ir contra las reglas, pero en cuanto se tratara de Percy, no le importaba. Apostó un precio muy alto al unirse a una búsqueda destinada a tres, y sólo tres, porque es el número divino. Lo sabía, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. De nuevo su ego cegó su juicio.

Y ésta vez Percy la acabó pagando…

### ANNABETH

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidad de la luz. Una parte de ella, asimilando lo que ocurría a unos cuantos metros, y la otra, buscando el indicio anticipado del fracaso de su misión.

Si bien sabía mejor que nadie las implicaciones de su presencia, así como leves indicios del por qué enviar a los hijos de los Tres Grandes, nunca imaginó que las cosas podrían ir _tan_ mal. Hace unos días, cuando Quirón habló con ella, apostaría que era una misión insignificante. Las misiones de reconocimiento y extracción de información solían implicar mínimas dificultades y eran reservadas para los primerizos. Es por ello que le sorprendió que ésta llegara ordenada directamente del Olimpo, y solicitando a los existentes hijos de los Tres Grandes, a saber, Thalía, Nico di Angelo y Percy Jackson. Algo no cuadraba.

Notaba a Quirón preocupado. El viejo centauro podría guardarse muchas cosas para sí, pero ésta vez parecía desconcertado e incómodo. Después de la batalla del laberinto, las cosas en el campamento estaban tensas. Superficialmente, todo estaba en su lugar, como antes. Pero ahora los campistas estaban más atentos, como si la amenaza pudiese presentarse en cualquier momento. Y para terminar, Percy estaba irreconocible.

No es que sólo él hubiese cambiado luego de la batalla. Todos se comportaban más prudentes, incluso los Stoll parecían controlar los niveles de las bromas que se gastaban. Pero el hijo de Poseidón estaba dolorosamente cambiado. Estaba hostil y arisco todo el tiempo. Su actitud rebelde rayaba en lo inaceptable –aun dentro del nivel normal para Percy- y se comenzaba a comportar como si le importara un comino lastimarse. Durante las actividades del campamento, estaba agresivo y temerario, y al terminar el día, huía de las personas, especialmente de ella, algo que le dolía más de la cuenta. Pero si las cosas iban _mal_ , se tornaron aun _peor_ , luego de _aquel_ día.

Apenas un par de semanas antes, Clarisse de la Rue, hija de Ares, había “chocado”, en ambos sentidos –literal y figurativo- con Percy. El juego de captura de la bandera acontecía con normalidad. La cabaña de Poseidón, que se reducía a Percy, se unió con la de Ares, Demeter y Apolo en el equipo rojo. Annabeth se encontraba por su lado con el resto de las cabañas. Se enteró de la discusión cuando los gritos de Clarisse llegaron hasta ella. Al parecer, Clarisse estaba cerca de cruzar la línea con la bandera azul, cuando chocó con Percy, que se desvió para rescatar a Katie Gardnier de una emboscada de la cabaña de Hefesto. Clarisse había caído justo cuando Travis Stoll cruzaba la línea y ganaba el juego con la bandera roja en sus manos.

En pocas palabras y sin tanta vulgaridad, Clarisse le reclamó el cruzarse en su camino, justo cuando estaba por ganar, y Percy contraatacó diciéndole que no debía abandonar a los suyos. Las cosas se caldearon, y justo cuando todos veían venir un choque de espadas, Clarisse le gritó, de la forma más hiriente y cruda que pudo, algo que muchos no olvidarían en semanas. Le dejó en claro que _él_ no era nadie para sentirse el héroe de todos en el campamento, y debería de dejar de darse ínfulas de serlo. Todos observaron atónitos la escena, esperando una respuesta violenta, que nunca llegó. En contra de las estadísticas, Percy sólo asintió, se quitó con rabia la armadura y dejó el lugar.

Desde aquella noche, Percy se había tornado aún más agresivo y solitario que antes, si eso era aún posible. Dejo de verle en algunas actividades vespertinas del campamento y por el pabellón del comedor, faltando más que antes. Un viernes por la mañana, luego de que la mesa de Poseidón estuviese vacía tanto en la cena como en el desayuno, y después de encontrar sola la cabaña, Annabeth corrió a la Casa Grande, preguntando a Quirón por Percy. Le dijo que se había marchado por la noche a Nueva York con su madre para pasar el fin de semana. A su regreso el lunes siguiente, las cosas no cambiaron.

Esa mañana le informaron que el consejo se reuniría por la noche, para convocar la misión. De los tres aludidos, sólo estaba Percy. Se presentó de mala gana y no habló durante el consejo. No preguntó. No desafió. Ni siquiera la observó, ni ella ni a nadie. Cargaba una mirada de témpano, inusual en él, como si el mar de sus ojos se hubiese congelado. Y cuando Kate se acercó a agradecerle el defenderla en captura a la bandera, la ignoró.

Se necesitaron tres días más para contactar y traer al campamento a Thalía y a Nico. Tres días en los que Percy batió su registro de problemas provocados en el campamento. Reñía con quien se interpusiera en su camino, que a ese punto, ya no eran muchos. Atacaba con rabia en el muro de escalada. El último día antes de la misión, se batió en un duelo con espada tan feroz contra Beckendorf que tuvo que detener el mismo Quirón, ya cuando el chico de Hefesto había sido estrellado varias veces contra el suelo y que logrará abrirle un serio corte a Percy en el brazo. Percy se largó de la arena sin siquiera dejarse atender por los chicos de Apolo. Y la mañana siguiente, antes de partir, llegó con una pinta pésima y sin equipaje.

En su camino a las Vegas no pudo hablar mucho con él. La preocupación por Percy la arrastró a unirse a la misión a la fuerza, aunque no le presentaron oposición. Thalía y Nico le agradecieron su cooperación e información, revelando teorías acerca de lo que implicaría la búsqueda.

– Ya se le pasará, solo es una crisis de pubertad –le susurró Thalía para animarla en el camino. Pero ella no dejó de preocuparse. Si la vida de un semidiós ya era peligrosa por sí misma, agregarle que ese semidiós andaba por la vida, temerario, la volcaba aún más mortífera.

En retrospectiva, la reciente actitud de Percy no cooperó con su suerte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a responder órdenes unos segundos después. Nico abatió a la _dracaena_ por la espalda. Percy se quedó petrificado aún con el brazo de su espada sobre su cabeza.

– ¡PERCY! –Annabeth se abalanzó hacia él. –Pero, ¿cómo fue que…? Dioses, ¿Percy? –Él se dobló sobre sí mismo y ahogó un grito de dolor. Thalía comenzó en automático a buscar néctar en su bolso. Percy levantó su vista, aún alterado, buscando amenazas. Thalía mascullaba furiosa.

– Va a necesitar mucho néctar –Nico apareció junto a ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Annabeth intentó recobrar su temple

– ¿Cómo te sientes Percy? – Él tenía cerrados los ojos y tensada su quijada, aguantando el dolor.

–He estado mejor…

– Voy a levantar un poco tu playera para ver la herida –dijo con cuidado, poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de su abdomen. La espada le perforó trazando su camino hasta la espalda, donde estaba el orificio de salida. Una enorme mancha húmeda crecía en su ropa. La sangre brotaba furiosamente. Lentamente descubrió su torso y lo que vio la horrorizó. Con la poca luz de luna en la carretera desierta, notó el color verdoso de la herida, la cual era más grande de lo que pensó. La hoja dentada hizo su trabajo, moliendo todo a su paso. Sintió nauseas de puro terror.

– Dioses… ¡Thalía! Vamos a necesitar unas vendas y… y…oh Percy –Annabeth sentía su corazón bombear desesperado en su pecho. Intentaba recordar cómo había sucedido. Un flashazo de Percy girando hacia ella, cuando gritó frustrada por una mala maniobra que la puso en desventaja contra la _dracaena,_ apareció en su mente. Tomó el vendaje que le ofreció Thalía y comenzó a actuar en automático. La escuchó hacerle una pregunta que no comprendió. Estúpido Percy y su sentido de proteger a los demás.

– No tenías que haber girado, yo tenía todo bajo control… –murmuró para sí misma.

– Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. Yo podría llamar a Phoebe si… –Thalía estaba histérica y temblando. El ataque fue tan repentino que le crispó los nervios.

– Quirón dijo que no nos comunicáramos con el campamento hasta terminar la misión –le cortó ella, recordando lo que Quirón le recomendó. Transportarían información muy valiosa. ¡Eso era! _Tonta_ , se dijo a sí misma. Los ataques comenzaron justo al salir de Las Vegas. Les impedirían llegar a Nueva York, y al Olimpo.

– Y cuando termine, Percy ya se habrá desangrado –Thalía le respondió –completamos ya la misión. Tenemos la estúpida información que ellos querían. Solo queda regresar al campamento. Debemos comunicarnos o Percy no llegará ni a Kansas.

Annabeth quedó helada y trago saliva. Estaba terminando de vendar a Percy. Vio la herida, era muy grave. Pero debía haber alguna forma. Ya no les quedaba más néctar. Pero Percy era un hijo de…

– Agua –murmuró –¡Agua! –Claro, Percy podía sanarse con agua. Eso era excelente.

– No podré convocarla, necesito encontrar una fuente natural –la voz de Percy sonaba ronca y ahogada.

– Caminemos al próximo poblado –sugirió Nico. Annabeth hizo una mueca.

– Percy no está en condiciones.

Él se movió, tambaleándose, dio un paso.

– Puedo hacerlo.

– Pero tú…

– Caminemos, si no nos movemos, nos encontrarán aquí, y no sirvo de nada así.

Annabeth no estaba segura. Giro a ver a Nico y Thalía, que intercambiaron miradas dudosas con ella. Nico se ofreció a cargarlo. Tenían que buscar ayuda. Si adelante había un pequeño poblado, podrían conseguir atención médica de urgencia, o ingeniarse algo. Ella y Thalía se adelantaron. Ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas por esa noche. Tardaron demasiado en llegar, Percy prácticamente arrastraba los pies y Nico tenía que jalarlo.

Se adelantaron para recorrer el poblado. Annabeth sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. El poblado estaba abandonado. O al menos así parecía. Era extraño, las casas no tenían luces interiores. Solo el alumbrado público funcionaba, dando una imagen amarillenta de las calles olvidadas. Escuchó a Thalía golpear alguna toma siamesa y ella hizo lo mismo. ¿Era una broma, no? Ni una gota de agua salió. Se adentró al local cercano siguiendo a Thalía, con _Egida_ por delante. Era un viejo café. Fueron a la cocina, a los baños, pero estaban secos. Annabeth analizó el entorno, en busca de algún tanque elevado. Tenía que estar uno cerca. La frustración la tomó por sorpresa y regresaron corriendo con Nico.

Thalía llegó primero, respirando entrecortadamente por correr -El lugar está desierto. Al parecer era solamente una estación de paso y quedó olvidada. Recorrimos el lugar. No hay agua.-

Annabeth observó a Percy con dolor: él cubría con su mano la herida. Su rostro brillaba de sudor y estaba perdiendo color. Sujetaba _Contracorriente_ , y bajo la luz azul del bronce celestial, su rostro lucía demacrado. Se sentía tan impotente. El cerró los ojos, quizá de dolor, quizá estaba pensando.

– Iré a ver las antiguas fuentes de agua, quizá pueda sentir algo y convocar suficiente agua para sanarme –él sonó tan optimista que el plan la convenció. Nico volvió a cargar con él mientras se internaron de nuevo por las calles.

Algo no andaba bien. Para nada bien. El mundo de Annabeth se tornaba en una perturbada película de terror. Más que advertirlo, lo intuyo. Giro sobre sí misma. Alguien la observaba. El grito de Thalía la sacó de su paranoia. Ella luchaba contra una sombra de unos 3 metros de altura. Sostenía a _Egida_ sobre ella. Cuando estaba por correr hacia ella algo rugió tras de sí. La luz amarillenta no ayudaba. Una forma humanoide la atacó y ella apenas se libró tirándose a rodar escapando del zarpazo.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y se preparó para atacar. Otro rugido detuvo su plan de ataque. A unos cinco metros de ella otra figura humanoide apareció. Lucía más pesada y ancha que la anterior. Sintió un toque en su espalda y por poco apuñala a Nico. El chico apareció de la nada tras de ella.

– Tranquila, soy yo.

– ¿Dónde está a Percy?

Él giró a ver las dos criaturas.

 –Iré por aquel.

Nico salió corriendo antes de responder su pregunta. No había tiempo. Annabeth se lanzó contra la primera figura humanoide. Su cuerpo actuó sólo. Entre la rabia y la adrenalina del ataque, de alguna forma logro trepar al humanoide y clavarle su daga. El humanoide se disolvió en una nube de polvo. Ella corrió hacia donde Nico, que aun daba algunas estocadas. Thalía ya se acercaba, notó tenía una leve herida en la frente. Nico no tardó mucho en desintegrar al monstro. Para cuando ella lo alcanzó, una nube de polvo lo bañaba.

– ¡¿Lo has dejado sólo?! –rugió Annabeth. Thalía palideció.

–Pero él me dijo que estaría…

– ¿Bien? –Lo cortó Thalía –Nico, la última vez que él dijo eso, desapareció por dos semanas-

–Yo…

– Déjalo ya, dinos donde está –apresuró Annabeth.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. No se movió de donde Nico lo dejo. De hecho, ya se había desplomado sobre la banqueta, inconsciente. Annabeth se adelantó llamándolo, pero Percy parecía luchar para mantenerse consiente.

–Percy, quédate con nosotros. –le ordenaba Annabeth, con los ojos llorosos. Él levanto su mano ensangrentada, acarició su mejilla y le sonrió. Ella se estremeció con el contacto. –Por Zeus, Percy, ¡no!- insistió, sollozando.

– Siento su fuerza vital debilitándose…–Nico estaba junto a ella, paralizado.

La mano de Percy cayó de su mejilla y su respiración se detuvo. Annabeth lo abrazó. _Esto no está pasando_ , pensaba. Aquel sueño, el de unas noches antes, estaba ocurriendo. Intentó en vano borrar la imagen de los ojos verde mar apagándose. Pero era real. Ella estaba allí sosteniéndole. Su olor a mar se mezclaba con el de sangre. Maldita misión. Acarició su cabello, aun tibio, y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Annabeth estaba tan perdida que no notó cuando Nico clavo su espada de acero estigio en el asfalto, abriendo una grieta oscura y fría. Sólo sintió la mano de Thalía arrastrándola lejos de Percy. No entendía nada. Besó su frente y lentamente se levantó. Se sentía extraña, como si sus pies pesaran ahora una tonelada.

– Annabeth, necesito que te apartes de Percy –Thalía hablaba mecánicamente. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Thalía la llevó lejos de Percy. A una distancia segura, Thalía levantó su mano hacia el cielo. Nico aún estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo su espada como si luchara contra una fuerza invisible. Un trueno crujió sobre ellos. Annabeth elevó la vista. La noche estrellada se esfumó en una densa tormenta eléctrica.

– Annabeth, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques.

Y un rayo bajó desde el cielo.


	4. Criaturas infernales, bebidas celestiales y Las Vegas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que ocurre en las Vegas...te sigue hasta terminar contigo.

# IV

## Criaturas infernales, bebidas celestiales y Las Vegas.

 **E** l ambiente era embriagador.

Las luces parpadeaban intermitentes en una cascada de colores neón, como si todo a su alrededor se reprodujera con una secuencia de fotografías que apenas insinuaban movimiento. Nunca había estado en un club nocturno por placer, pero pensó que así debería de sentirse. Las tonadas de un rock grunge sonaban erráticas y repetitivas combinadas con enlaces de electrónica. El lugar estaba diseñado, en definitiva, para perder a cualquiera en una especie de trance. Las personas a su alrededor vestían perdidos entre la sofisticación de un coctel y harapos de _street style*_.

Definitivamente, nunca se sintió tan fuera de lugar, lo cual era decir demasiado, siendo él un chico semidiós hijo del Inframundo. Aún sentía nauseas de estar en un casino, lleno de placeres sin sentido. Le recordaba los más de 50 años que pasó en uno. Tuvo que esforzarse por concentrarse para volver dentro de sí. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y aullar, pero no presos de la euforia, sino del terror.

### NICO

Mis piernas tambalearon un par de veces cuando comencé a avanzar. Acababa de tener una gran fuga de energía hace unos minutos. Un brazo me levantó y cargo. Opondría resistencia, sí, pero era inútil estando tan débil. El rostro de Thalía, la chica punk-hija-de-Zeus, apareció junto a mí.

– Corre– dijo, murmuró, o gritó. Yo que sé. No escuchaba nada más allá de aquella psicodélica música. Avanzamos y salimos de la cueva de luces parpadeantes. Cruzamos el área de tragamonedas y evadimos la fuente del vestíbulo.

– ¿Annabeth y Percy?

– Vienen tras nosotros, despistan a los licántropos – Thalía era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Me orillaba a caminar más rápido de lo que podía. No entendía, ella también debía estar exhausta.  Tomamos el ascensor más cercano, y por dos minutos el mundo se detuvo. Dentro de la cabina, ambos caímos de frente. Thalía se portaba extraña cuando yo estaba cerca, recordé. Toda gente lo hacía, encogerse y sentirse incómodo conmigo, pero con ella era diferente. Se incomodaba también, pero por alguna razón distinta. Aún fatigados hasta la médula, intercambiamos miradas cargadas de mensajes extraños.

 

_Ding._

Las puertas doradas del elevador se abrieron suavemente y salimos disparados hacía el acceso. Se detuvo un minuto fuera. Sentí el aire caliente y seco en mi piel, pero seguía agonizando de frío.

– Me gustaba ese auto –dijo ella, antes de regresar conmigo y cargarnos a correr. _Licántropos_ , pensé y funcionó como nitro. Giré unas cuantas veces hacia atrás buscando señales de Annabeth, y Percy.

Corrimos lejos de la avenida principal y nos adentramos en algunas intersecciones que parecían de barrios bajos. Siendo un semidiós, un par de matones mortales era un problema mínimo. No sé si Thalía pretendía encontrar la calle con peor pinta, pero lo logró cuando llego a un callejón que apestaba a esencia del inframundo. Ambos nos tumbamos unos segundos sin hablar, respirando a bocanadas. Al fondo del zumbido de mis oídos escuché algunos pasos desesperados. Percy se derrumbó junto a mí. Su rostro y sus labios estaban tan pálidos que me recordaban a los espíritus de los Campos Asfódelos. Annabeth aún en pie repasó nuestros rostros.

– La bóveda de seguridad explotó con los licántropos dentro. Creo que los perdimos –asentí aliviado, no supe si por saber que los licántropos desaparecieron o por escuchar su voz. –¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Annabeth. Lucía más enérgica que cualquiera de los tres.

Thalía bufó cansada.

–Sólo necesitaré un litro de néctar, pero todo bien.

Busqué dentro de mi chaqueta mi dosis de néctar. Se la mostré a Annabeth. Ella asintió y se volvió con Percy. Lo sentía temblar a mi lado y lo observé con cautela. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad.

– Percy, ¿en verdad olvidaste traer tu néctar? –Annabeth preguntó cautelosamente. Desde que salimos del campamento, sabíamos que Percy cargaba con su mochila casi vacía. Quirón lo mandó a buscar algo de equipaje aquella mañana cuando él llegó con las manos vacías. Al volver de su cabaña, cargaba solo con una mochila pequeña, cuyo contenido descubrimos luego, era solo una soga, linterna y unas frituras a medio comer, como si no le importara siquiera su sobrevivencia.

Él no respondió, así que Annabeth lo consideró como un _sí_. Me volví, molesto. Ella siempre tenía que terminar solucionando los accesos inmaduros de Percy: controlarlo antes de que se liara a una pelea, explicarle la historia griega que él parecía no importarle aprender, y cargar con suministros personales, todo para él. No terminé siquiera de formarme la imagen del héroe consentido, cuando recordé la conversación con Percy hace un par de noches.

– _¿Lo has pensando? –una voz en la gradería tras de Percy inquirió. Si no fuese porque sabía de antemano que él tenía el hábito de aparecer de esa forma, lo hubiese asustado._

– _Yo no… -Percy apretó su mandíbula cuando accedió a **esa** información en su cerebro –Debe existir otra forma…_

_Nico descendió lentamente por las gradas, como si le pesara cada paso. Se le veía unos centímetros más alto que unos meses atrás, pero más pálido y flaco. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él._

– _De otra forma, te matarán. –sentenció. Fijo su mirada en su brazo herido por Beckendorf –serás muy frágil así –terminó Nico aludiendo a su herida. Percy tragó saliva mientras ocultaba tras de sí su brazo vendado._

– _Necesito analizar mis posibilidades…_

– _¿Aún no te das cuenta que no tienes posibilidades si no haces **esto**? –Nico pareció alterarse por un momento. Percy bajo la cabeza, como si la sola idea de creerse tener opciones ante su destino, le avergonzara._

– _De cualquier forma, Aquiles también fue derrotado –soltó con amargura Percy._

– _Aumentará tus posibilidades a favor –el hijo de Hades hablaba astutamente, como buscando venderle a Percy la idea._

– _Si es que siquiera existen…_ – _farfulló Percy._

Me maldije a mí mismo al recordarlo. Quizá estaba siendo injusto. Cerré los ojos unos momentos y se recordé que éramos los tres, hijos de los dioses mayores, sometidos de nacimiento a un destino inevitable. A su manera, cada uno cargaba sus demonios personales.

Si.

Es irritante ser hijo de Hades, un poco más de lo que es estar confundido todo el tiempo.

Observé a Percy unos instantes, tumbado con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Entendía sus razones para aislarse, y yo contribuía con una. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Se enfrentaba a una encrucijada mortal, donde su mejor opción era tan horrible que le quitaba el sueño. Pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle. Cuando eres hijo de Hades y tus dones provienen del Inframundo, la ayuda que puedes dar quizá no es la más alentadora.

La escena me parecía algo graciosa: cuatro chavales echados en un callejón peligroso, muertos del cansancio e ingiriendo bebidas de dudosa procedencia. Thalía, que parecía ser la menos afectada –seguramente gracias a la bendición de Artemisa- bebía lentamente su dotación de néctar extraído de su bolso de viaje de cazadora. Giraba de vez en cuando y me preguntaba cómo se sentía. Estar cerca de ella era contradictorio: parecía ser la única persona que no huía de mí, pero me ponía extrañamente incómodo. Yo por mi parte, helado a punto de hipotermia, bebía néctar a borbotones. Percy, bebía ayudado de Annabeth mientras luchaba controlar sus violentos temblores.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba mejorando, Annabeth se apartó y sacó de su mochila el cilindro de plata que extrajimos del Hard Rock Casino. Lo examinó minuciosamente un momento.

– Eso estuvo increíble, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo –sugirió Percy castañeando sus dientes.

– Y seguramente morirías en el intento –Annabeth lo veía con una mirada de desaprobación.

– Dame un par de horas y podría intentarlo –desafió Percy. Thalía y yo no necesitábamos haber pasado las últimas semanas en el campamento para notar la extraña actitud de Percy. Annabeth lo ignoró, girando sobre su mano el cilindro.

– Esto era una trampa –pronunció con cuidado. Thalía frunció el ceño sin entender.

– ¿Qué?

– Para los dioses. El hecho de que se necesitara la combinación del manejo de los elementos de los Tres Grandes para obtenerlo –Annabeth parecía comenzar a hablar para sí misma, como si estuviese comprendiendo una gran incógnita que no lograba resolver en años. No debía estar emparentado con Atenea para entender. Era bueno sacando mis propias conclusiones, y ya lo había hecho desde antes de comenzar la misión.

–…y que el sello del cilindro solo pueda ser abierto por un dios –atinó Thalía.

–  Algo tan deseado como esto, pero solo al alcance de las tres divinidades más poderosas… es por ello que no tuvimos ningún inconveniente en llegar hasta aquí. Era una trampa y el Olimpo lo sabía –Annabeth parecía fuera de sí.

–  _Ellos_ querían atraer a los dioses hasta aquí, alejarlos del Olimpo y capturarlos. Prefirieron enviarnos a nosotros, aunque íbamos a necesitar poner nuestros poderes al límite para obtenerlo –coincidí con ella.

– Típico del Olimpo –murmuró Percy. Thalía observaba sus manos, incrédula.

 – El Olimpo ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría, pudimos haber muerto intentándolo –soltó indignada.

Annabeth asintió, apesadumbrada. Percy se abstuvo de comentarios y comenzó a alejarse dando tumbos mientras murmuraba algo de irse cuanto antes. Suspiré, cansado. Ocurrió tal como pensaba, quizá un poco mejor para mis expectativas.

Thalía se levantó, nerviosa.

– Si la trampa falló y se supone que no deberíamos tener _eso_ con nosotros…–comenzó a deducir la chica-punk. Annabeth y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ambos sabíamos que sucedería, pero yo me aventuré a decirlo:

– _Ellos_ ya vienen, y no nos dejarán ir.


	5. Romper en caso de emergencia.

* * *

# V

## Romper en caso de emergencia.

Dolor.

Juraría que lo último que sentiría en su vida mortal era dolor. Luego, como narraba la antología de creencias populares, una luz increíblemente brillante y paz. O algo así. Porque él conocía de primera mano el Inframundo, sus campos y juicios. Y para ser un semidiós, ya tenía un historial lleno de buenas acciones que le diera el pase directo a los Campos Elíseos ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo dolor?

Los párpados le pesaron apenas intentó abrirlos. Una poderosa luz blanca pego de lleno en sus pupilas. “Ah, La Luz” pensó. Escuchó un gorgoteo de agua muy cerca, ¿el Estigio? Pero además ese par de elementos, el resto de sus sentidos no percibían nada _conocido_. Sólo dolor. No un dolor insoportable, demencial, sino dolor constante. Como una losa de piedra sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Percy?

El llamado le llegó como un sonido sordo. Enfocó su vista en un esfuerzo inhumano, y detectó formas y colores. La luz se redujo a un luminario en el muro de la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba. El resto, se perdía en una perspectiva de formas blancas y despersonalizadas. Alguien tomo su mano. El tacto lo giró a su derecha, donde una chica rubia lo observaba con una mirada expectante. Entonces la realidad comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor. Además de la cama, la silla que Annabeth usaba y una mesita de implementos, el resto de la habitación se encontraba vacía. Agobiantemente enorme, desproporcionada, como si hubiese sido hecha para albergar a un gigante. El blanco de los muros parecía absorberlo en un torbellino intemporal. A su derecha, una puerta con mirilla, y en lado contrario de la habitación, un ventanal le mostraba la vista del atardecer bañando de tonos ocres el relieve de una ciudad difusa de rascacielos.

– ¿Qué…qué fue lo que…?

– Tranquilízate, estás bien aquí – ella le susurraba. Su mente licuaba los recuerdos de las últimas horas, dificultándole reconocer que era real o no. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba como si hubiese corrido el maratón de Nueva York completo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Am, bueno tú… ¿recuerdas a la _dracaena,_ cierto? – Annabeth hablaba lentamente, midiendo cada palabra. Él entrecerró sus ojos como si le hablase en otro idioma.

– Las cosas se complicaron, y tú… cuando llegamos... – ella intentaba organizar su mente. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de lado las cosas que aún le cerraban la garganta de solo recordar, y se concentró en las hazañas positivas. –En realidad, fueron Thalía y Nico los que estuvieron brillantes. Ellos te han salvaron.

– No estoy entendiendo, ¿dónde estamos?

Annabeth suspiró.

– En el Hospital St. Luke, en Kansas City.

Percy frunció el ceño desorientado. Giró de nuevo al ventanal. El atardecer cedía ante la oscuridad en el cielo.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿No estábamos en Utah?

La vio morderse el labio y cruzar los dedos. El perfecto preámbulo de una mala noticia marca Annabeth Chase.

–Martes. Es martes –ella hizo una pausa –Estuviste tres días inconsciente.

Percy se volvió con ella. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa casi de la misma manera que la _dracaena_ empalándolo. La observó, confuso, como si no le reconociera.

–Pero, ¿cómo…?

–Cuando tú…–lo cortó Annabeth, aclarándose la garganta –Bueno, en realidad, te encontrabas muy mal herido, así Nico ayudo a retenerte con nosotros. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso, pero le dio tiempo a Thalía de practicarte una especie de RCP* poco ortodoxo.

– ¿Qué hizo qué?

Annabeth parecía tener dificultades para contarlo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando.

– Estrelló un rayo contra ti– concluyó rápidamente.

El semblante de Percy se endureció al instante. Su mirada se congeló en el par de témpanos que lucía desde hace un par de meses atrás. Sus bondadosos, topes y dulces ojos, esos que Annabeth bien conocía y con los que hace unos segundos despertó, se esfumaron. Ella no pudo leer su reacción. Desde que le conocía, bastaba verle a la cara, para saber que se tramaba. Pero ahora le parecía imposible, y tenía la desesperante sensación de estar hablando con alguien totalmente distinto al Percy que conoció cuatro años atrás.

– La tormenta eléctrica que Thalía provocó, obligó a detenerse a unos cuantos autos que pasaban por la carretera, entre ellos, una ambulancia vacía del hospital St. Luke –Annabeth siguió –Que es uno de los templos de Apolo.

– ¿Saben que somos semidioses? – inquirió, con la mirada, ahora, perdida en el ventanal a su izquierda, como si esperase que algo cruzara por allí.

– Sí, aunque Nico nos aseguró que son mortales, son inofensivos. Ellos intentaron curarte pero…– Annabeth suspiró – La ponzoña que tenía la espada, no es la típica del Inframundo, viene de más _abajo_ …

El gorgoreo de agua pareció aumentar en frecuencia, cortando el silencio en el aire.

–Del Tártaro –atinó Percy con voz inexpresiva. Annabeth asintió, aunque él ni siquiera le veía.

–Pudieron estabilizarte solamente con una solución parecida al agua de mar –en el momento que ella lo dijo, él se volvió hacia sí mismo. El extraño burbujeo que escuchaba, provenía de lo que no era exactamente una cama: estaba dentro de una caja de cristal con un bajo nivel de agua fluyendo, lo suficiente para cubrirlo hasta el abdomen. Sobre su cuerpo, una manta inusualmente seca lo cubría, simulando estar reposado en una cama y no en una tina de agua.

– El agua es lo único que ha podido cerrar la herida, pero no curarla. Tu cuerpo aún sigue intoxicado con ponzoña, al parecer, está alimentándose de ti.  Así que vas a …

– Voy a, ¿qué? –Percy clavo su vista en ella, taladrándola y obligándola a continuar.

– Vas a necesitar la ayuda de un dios. Y no de cualquier dios…

El silencio se instaló. Él volvía a perderse en el burbujeo del agua y lo vio tensar su mandíbula. Annabeth pensó que nunca había deseado tanto saber que pasaba por la mente de Percy.

–Tienen que seguir –pronunció mecánicamente.

–Pero Percy, ésta misión…–

–Sigan al Olimpo. Llegarán más rápido sin mí.

– La misión requería de ustedes tres –Annabeth no se percató que la conversación comenzaba a subir de volumen.

– ¡La misión está hecha! –Percy usaba su voz autoritaria, aquella que él no sabía que poseía, y que le daba ese aire de poder digno de ser un hijo de Poseidón.

–No vamos a dejarte aquí –ella susurró apenas –tú, más que nadie, necesita llegar al Olimpo. Si no, tú…

–Aún queda medio país por cruzar. Pueden tomar un vuelo ahora y llegar a Nueva York antes de que amanezca –Annabeth creyó comprender por un segundo, la línea de pensamientos de Percy. Sin él evitando volar, regresar a Nueva York era juego de niños. Y por alguna razón, él tenía el hábito de cargar con la culpa de las cosas: creía estar arriesgándolos más a viajar por tierra. Pero desde que salieron de Las Vegas, Annabeth sospechaba que la misión no trataba solamente de extracción de información. Era algo más.

–Vamos a seguir juntos, yo no te voy a abandonar.

– No necesito que nadie me proteja –su voz estaba inyectada de una inusual amargura.

– ¿Es enserio? – Ella lo observó, incrédula – Percy: acabas de darnos un susto de muerte. Estuvimos a punto de perderte en Utah, y aún no estás…

– No lo entiendes – la cortó.

– Entender ¿qué?

Percy la barrió con una mirada tan cargada de rencor, que Annabeth sintió como algo dentro de sí se rompió. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no confiar en ella? Él se había creado una coraza impenetrable, quizá para no ser herido, pero igualmente, no ser ayudado. Y la hacía sentirse miserablemente impotente y furiosa.

– ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! –Annabeth se levantó de su silla, espetándole en la cara toda la frustración provocada por las últimas semanas de su aislamiento. Él no huiría esta vez.

– Déjame solo.

O quizá sí. Annabeth abrió la boca para protestar.

– ¡Vete! – él apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que podía ver sus nudillos blancos. Y ella sintió como si la hubiese abofeteado. Se guardó las lágrimas y en silencio, camino hasta la puerta. Se detuvo de espaldas a él, templando el huracán de emociones en su interior.

– No sé cuál es tu problema, pero lo que sea que te esté pasando, no te da el derecho de comportarte como un idiota.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo hundido en su propio mar personal de problemas.

* * *

 

De no haber regresado en ese instante, Thalía juraría que se hubiese vuelto loca, con un Nico caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Annabeth alcanzó la estación de enfermeras con sus puños flanqueándola, y se derrumbó en el sillón golpeando los descansabrazos con furia.

– Ya despertó, ¿no? – le inquirió Thalía mientras que Nico detenía su marcha y volvía con ellas.

Annabeth asintió, contrayendo su rostro en dolor. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y Thalía sabía a quién ameritarle el acto.

– Oh…ese _cabeza de alga_ me va a escuchar – masculló Thalía.

– ¡No! Está bien, déjalo – Annabeth la detuvo justo cuando se incorporaba.

– ¿Segura?

– No tiene caso –Annabeth suspiró, derrotada.

– Hey Annabeth, ¿Annie? –Thalía tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas – Escucha, tienes que recordarte algo. Primer hecho trascendental: Percy Jackson es un idiota.

Annabeth embozó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

– Segundo hecho trascendental: Lo que le pasó a Percy en Utah, y respaldándome en el punto anterior–habló rápidamente Thalía– no es culpa tuya.

Annabeth ensanchó su sonrisa. Ella seguía acogiéndola como hermana menor. Su carácter sobreprotector era muy parecido al de Percy, y le daba escalofríos siquiera compararlo. Solía pensar que Thalía era la analogía del hijo de Poseidón, en chica.

– Quiere que sigamos sin él –confesó sin ánimo.

Nico captó en el aire esas palabras, y se giró, desde su sillón. Llevaba varios minutos con la vista clavada al ventanal que mostraba el paisaje nocturno.

– ¿Algo más? – respondió sin inmutarse Thalía.

– Que volemos a Nueva York esta noche –añadió

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica. – Y, ¿quién lo puso a cargo de la misión?

Si. Ella sabía cómo reducir sus preocupaciones. Sentada allí frente a una Thalía relajada, con sus botas sobre la mesa de la sala de espera, las cosas no parecían ser tan dramáticas. Y se odiaba por dejarse ser tan _sentimental_ , en cuanto a Percy se refería. Pero es que su recién adquirida actitud de _llanero solitario_ le era preocupante. Thalía masculló bajo algo acerca de los hombres y el poder.

– Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar lo más rápido posible a Nueva York –informó a los demás.

– Tomemos un vuelo a Nueva York –lanzó al aire Thalía.

– Creo que… eso es lo mismo que Percy sugirió –Nico parecía cansado de la conversación.

– Lo sé, _genio_. Pero los cuatro. No tres –le corrigió ella.

– Él odia volar –añadió Annabeth –Teme que tu padre lo rostice con un rayo. Bien, con otro rayo más potente.

– Y ahora encuentro sus intenciones muy comprensibles. Él es el maldito problema en este momento –bufó la hija de Zeus.

Annabeth se cubrió la cara con las manos, agotada. _Aún queda medio país por cruzar_ , resonó en su cabeza.

– Vamos Annabeth –le animó – Les salvamos el pellejo al Olimpo con la misión. No creo que quieran eliminarnos de regreso a casa.

– ¿Y si nos asaltan unos cuantos monstruos en el vuelo? No podemos arriesgar a más mortales con esto.

Thalía torció la boca, inconformé. Pero no refutó, sabía que era cierto. Su cuenta de desastres por misión ya estaba agotada.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo – soltó Nico. Ambas se volvieron hacia él – Nos siguen – susurró, de forma apenas audible.

Pero no fue hasta que Nico se incorporó lentamente desde el sofá del fondo y se escabulló lentamente hasta el ventanal, que Annabeth lo notó. Una serie de reflejos en el cielo, circulando sobre la proximidad de lo que pensó, era el parque local, ondulaban rítmicamente. La altura del edificio donde se encontraba les permitía divisar la extensión de la ciudad sin problemas. Era lo que Nico había observado con insistencia los últimos tres días.

– Ayer se estacionaron más allá del límite estatal – Nico se volvió con ella, provocándole escalofríos.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

Él trago saliva. – Desde que llegamos. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un helipuerto pero…

 _Pero no se instala un helipuerto en medio de un parque civil_ , pensó para ella.

– Percy tiene razón –Thalía fulminó a Nico apenas lo afirmó. – Tenemos que irnos ésta misma noche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Primeramente, gracias por leer. Este trabajo lo estoy posteando simultaneamente en FFnet (allá me encuentran como Bethap).   
> Saludos C:


End file.
